When To Let Go
by Marymel
Summary: Sofia talks to and comforts Brass after he was shot. Spoilers for season 6 finale, "Way To Go."


**I don't own CSI.**

**As much as I love writing for Greg and Morgan, I also love writing for Captain Brass. And I have always liked the chemistry between Brass and Sofia Curtis, so I thought I'd write this story. This takes place after the season 6 finale, "Way To Go," after Brass is recovering from being shot. I got to thinking, Sofia had mentioned to Grissom that she knew Brass' daughter had asked about Brass' pension, and offered to have her run out of town. So I thought, what if Brass found out about that? And...here's the story. Please read and review.**

Jim Brass sat up in his hospital bed, still feeling weak. It had been less than a week after he'd been shot and nearly died. He'd had an ongoing flow of visitors-Gil Grissom and everyone from the crime lab, fellow cops, and Sofia Curtis had all come to visit-but his daughter Ellie was not among them.

Jim had to admit, he'd never stopped caring about his daughter, but she gave up on herself. When he had visited her in L.A. and saw her working a corner, he knew she had stopped caring. He had told her he was doing the best he could and wished she could say the same, and it killed him to know that he was right.

Sipping some water and mindlessly flipping through the television channels, he was brought out of his thoughts by someone clearing their throat. Jim glanced in the doorway and saw his colleague and friend, Sofia Curtis.

Carrying a small bouquet of flowers and smiling, Sofia came into the room. "Didn't Bruce Springsteen have a song a while back, _57 Channels And Nothing On_?"

"Yeah, but I've got nothing else to do," Jim said with a smile. He gestured to the chair by his hospital bed and Sofia sat down.

Sofia set the flowers on the table. "Peace offering."

Jim looked at Sofia, confused. "What are you talking about?"

Sighing, Sofia said, "Ellie been by?"

"No. You know when I came to and saw her...she just took off." Jim frowned as he remembered seeing Ellie standing behind Grissom when he woke up after nearly dying. He looked to her, and she backed away and left.

"Grissom told me he called her for you," Sofia explained. "Have you heard..."

Shaking his head, Jim said, "No, and I don't think I will. I mean, I love my daughter. But...I've failed her."

Sofia put a supportive hand on Jim's shoulder. "No, you didn't." Sofia waited for Jim to look at her. "I don't see anyone else trying to help her. I don't hear of her mother or anyone else looking out for her the way you have."

Jim held Sofia's gaze. "I just...I wish she would stop...I told her she's become dispensible. She doesn't care about what happens, and she doesn't care about me."

"Well, you said it yourself; she doesn't care," Sofia said with certainty. "You are her dad, you did everything you could do. You did not fail her."

Jim looked away from Sofia's concerned stare, knowing she was right. No matter what he said, did or tried, Ellie didn't care.

Sofia leaned back in her chair. "I don't know if I should tell you..." Jim looked back at her as she took a deep breath. "When you were still unconscious, I heard from a friend of mine in payroll. Ellie called and wondered if she was a benificery of your pension."

Jim laid back on the bed and sighed wearily. "I wish I could say I'm surprised."

Sofia offered her friend and colleague a sympathetic smile. "I knew you didn't need that kind of worry. I told Grissom that it would be no trouble to have her run out of town."

Jim snapped his head back at Sofia. "You...you what?"

Sofia held Jim's surprised look. "I-I know you won't like this, but I thought that with her priors, it would be no problem to have her run out of town." Looking into her friend's face, Sofia felt defensive and confident all at once.

Jim just shook his head. "Oh, my God."

Sofia sighed. "I'm so sorry..."

"No, no. You should have told me. But it just confirms she doesn't care." Jim looked away again.

Sofia sighed. "Grissom said it wasn't what you would have wanted."

"He was right," Jim said as he looked back at Sofia. Sighing, he added, "Like I said, I wish I could say I'm surprised."

Sofia stood up and placed a supportive hand on Jim's shoulder. "Listen to me; you did not fail her."

Jim offered his colleague a sad smile. "I know. It doesn't make it hurt any less, though."

Offering Jim a sad smile of her own, Sofia sat back down. Looking at the pile of get well cards on the nearby table, Sofia looked at all the cards from colleagues at the department and the lab. "See, you do have a family that cares about you."

Jim smiled. "Yeah, everyone at the lab signed a card. Grissom and everyone at the department have been by at least once."

Sofia flipped through the number of cards. "I can see a lot of people care about you." She stopped at one card, confused. "Who's Annie Kramer?"

"Oh, she's that friend of mine in L.A. that helped me out with Ellie last year." Jim couldn't help but smile as Sofia raised her eyebrows and gave a small smile.

"Should I be jealous?" the former CSI asked.

Jim's smile grew. "Nah, that's in the past." He and Sofia shared a small laugh. As he looked at the woman who had proven to be a good friend as well as a good detective, Jim felt grateful for her and everyone who had been there for him through this ordeal. He would never stop caring about his daughter, but he knew he had to accept that she had essentially given up on herself.

Sofia looked up at Brass and smiled. "You, uh, want a cup of coffee? It's just from the vending machine in the cafeteria, but..."

Jim smiled. "It's actually better than the motor oil at the station."

Sofia smiled and left. She hated having to tell Jim about Ellie, and hated even more that his daughter cared nothing about him. But she had to admit, she felt better telling him. And was thankful that he wanted to spend more time with her. She didn't know if what they had would go beyound friendship, but she realized both she and Jim were looking forward to finding out.

**The End.**

**And, yes, I did include the coffee as a nod to all my coffee break stories!**

**Please review!**


End file.
